iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Scrat's Continental Crack-up
Scrat's Continental Crack-up is a computer-animated 2-part short film starring Scrat. It is the 4th short film in the ''Ice Age'' franchise and serves as a teaser for Ice Age: Continental Drift. It was released in 3D with the Jack Black movie Gulliver's Travels on December 25th, 2010,Ice Age Short Film ‘Scrat’s Continental Crack-Up’ Attached to ‘Gulliver’s Travels’ - /Film and released on iTunes Trailers on January 6th, 2011. The short was released in 3D with the Blue Sky Studios movie Rio on April 15th, 2011. It was also released on the Rio Blu-ray as a preview on August 2nd, 2011. The short is a parody of continental drift (an idea previously seen in Gone Nutty), and centers on a humorous alternative explanation for the creation of the continents. Plot After Scrat accidentally causes a mountain to split in two while trying to bury his acorn there (and passing Dinosaur World, where Buck is still fighting Rudy after the third film), he finds himself and his acorn inside the Earth's inner core. As Scrat tries to run across the core to get his acorn, he ends up causing huge portions of Pangaea to crack open. While he is still running across the core chasing his acorn, Pangaea continues to break apart, forming continents like Australia, Africa (and causing all of the giraffes to gain their trademark long necks), Italy (which kicks away Sicily as if it was a soccer ball), and causing monuments (such as the moai on Easter Island, the Sphinx of Giza, and Mount Rushmore) with Scrat's faces to pop out of the ground. Finally, Scrat's tail gets caught on the core, causing him and the acorn to be shot back out of the mountain and into space (where present-day North and South America can be seen) before falling back down and landing on a small iceberg, which splits apart due to the impact and causing the half with the acorn on it to float away, much to Scrat's disappointment. Voice cast *Chris Wedge: Scrat *Simon Pegg: Buck (cameo) *Announcer: Jason Fricchione (cameo) Goofs *After Scrat comes out of the Earth, the countries are shown moving away. A few countries are not shown, such as the British Isles. *When Scrat is chasing his acorn, it goes behind him, and changes direction, but right before his tail gets caught, he's facing the opposite direction. *When the continent breaks and creates Africa, the giraffes are at both of its sides instead of the land that is later supposed to be Africa. *This marks the second time Earth's continents break up and move to their current positions, after ''Gone Nutty. '' *When Earth is seen from outer space for the first time, Pangaea can be seen, but Pangaea already broke apart 200 million years ago. *For some reason, Australia is formed three times: when Australia is first formed, it forms from the middle portion of Pangaea, but when Africa is formed, it forms from land that broke off the southeastern portion of Africa (which also splits and collides with Asia to form India, just like how Australia formed in real life), and finally, when North and South America are formed, it forms from land that broke off the southwestern portion of South America! References External links * Scrat's Continental Crack-up at Apple Trailers (includes full short) * Teaser * Scrat's Continental Crack-up at the Internet Movie Database * Scrat's Continental Crack-up on Youtube Category:Shorts